


Remove The Light

by riottgirl133



Category: Black Veil Brides, Marvel Cinematic Universe, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Demon/Human Relationships, F/F, F/M, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, mentioned rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottgirl133/pseuds/riottgirl133
Summary: Andy Biersack lived a normal, if slightly terrible, life. But then he discovers that things aren’t what they seem. Demons exist, and Andy finds himself in a world he never expected.





	Remove The Light

Andy flinched as he was being pushed around the bullies, the rain pouring down on him. "Gonna cry for your mommy faggot?" "Leave me alone!" Andy cried.

"You know why your mom killed herself, she was so mad at herself for giving birth to trash like you and your sisters" Andy flinched. "Get the hell away from him" A booming voice said laced with anger. Andy’s head snapped up.

His foster brother Roman Reigns stood there. The bullies looked at Roman. The leader kicked Andy one last time before walking away. Roman walked over to Andy and yanked him up.

"Thanks" Andy muttered. Roman just nodded wordlessly. Andy looked up, seeing something on the roof. He frowned slightly, not sure of what it was. "Andy, we gotta get home"

Andy blinked and shook his head to clear it before nodding. He walked with his brother to their house. As he walked, Andy couldn’t get the image of the figure on the roof out of his mind. It looked like a boy

Around his age with dark hair. He shook his head and unlocked his front door. Andy’s sisters were waiting for him. "Hey baby bro, sorry we left you behind" Paige said.

Andy shrugged, looking away. "Liv was clinging to Ruby like they were joined at the hip" Paige rolled her eyes. “It’s not like you’re much better,” Ruby teased. Roman rolled his eyes, going up to his room. Andy couldn’t help but once again think about the figure in the roof. 

He wanted to know about who, or what, it was. "Anyways Andrew, you're going to a party with us" Andy looked up at that. 

"Why?" "Because you're anti- social and mom and dad will kill us if we don't force you outside “Ugh. Fine. Whatever.”  
"Good" Paige smirked

Andy rolled his eyes.  
-Later at the party-  
Andy stood way in the back of the room he was in. He didn’t like parties. Hell, he hated them. A figure standing along the wall caught Andy’s eye. His breath caught in his throat

He started to walk towards the figure. Andy was hypnotized by the beauty of the young man leaning against the wall. "What's your name sugar?"

Andy blinked a few times. The boy caressed Andy's hair “I....I’m Andy,” Andy said. "I'm Ashley" “Isn’t that a girls name?” Andy blurted out before blushing. Ashley chuckled

"Wanna go somewhere more...private?" Andy nodded. Ashley took Andy’s hand and tugged him off. He dragged Andy into a room and promptly kissed him

Andy kissed back. Ashley smirked. “You’re cute,” he said. Andy blushed while Ashley smirked and kissed along his jawline, earning a gasp from Andy.

Ashley smirked again, running his hands down Andy’s chest. Andy gasped. Ashley smirked and nudged Andy towards the bed. "I haven't done this before" “It’s okay. Just relax.”

Ashley smirked again, running his hands down Andy’s chest. Andy nodded and let Ashley take control. Andy noticed Ashley had glowing red eyes. "Are you-are you human?"

“What do you think?” "You aren't. Are you making me do this? Are you raping me?" “I just make your mind more open to your sexuality.” "What are you?"

Ashley hesitated. Andy tried getting up Ashley sat back. "I'm a demon" Andy blinked, “A….A demon?” Ashley raised a eyebrow

“Sorry. I just....I thought demons were just myths.” "Well we're not" “‘We’? There are more of you?” Ashley sat back. “How many more are there of you?” Andy asked. "I don't think you should know Andy, in fact...it might be better if you pretended you never saw me"

With that, Ashley left quickly. "Ashley!" Andy rushed out of the room. He looked around, but Ashley had vanished. Andy sighed, slipping back into the back of the room. He was shoved outside. “What the hell?” Andy exclaimed. "Hey faggot"

“Leave me alone!” "What happened to that fag you had in there?' Andy flinched. The bully, Jared, then proceeded to stab Andy. Andy screamed in pain as Jared shoved him to the ground.

"Say hi to mommy for me" Jared sneered before walking off. The last thing Andy saw before his vision went out was a shadow leaning over him.


End file.
